User talk:Ylimegirl
Talk page (2017-2019) Archive 1 (2014-2016) Vandalism That Damemk person? The one who keeps changing Dammek's age to "3"? You put a vandal warning on their profile, but they're still vandalizing the page. Could you put a temporary ban on them, please? Thank you. CrowdControlOS (talk) 23:13, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :mmmghghghghggmnnnrhrhghbn this is the part where I have to say that "admins" here are really just rollbacks for some reason and I can't ban people. Ughhh. Only active people who can are The Light6 and Sorceror Nobody. Don't ask me why this is. I don't like it either at times like this. :: Oh, no worries! I've made a post on Light's talk page about it. Thank you for telling me! CrowdControlOS (talk) 03:05, October 8, 2017 (UTC) You frogoit me MUHAHAHBHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Please leave. I don't want to deal with this right now (or ever, to be frank). Revisions Thanks for cleaning most of my typos! My English sucks and I hope they don't seem to be done on purpose. Mamaopapaya (talk) 03:40, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :No problem! (I've had to deal with far worse, trust me.) ---- Hi, I was wondering why you've left a message on my userpage about it being a roleplay/character page. I've only put some basic information about myself, and contributed one image (Virza.svg) that is a canon extended zodiac sign that matches myself, not a fantroll. It can be used elsewhere on the wiki if desired, for a low-filesize, high-quality version of the canon sign. I have a total of 41 SVG files of the zodiac signs that I can contribute as well. This includes all of the Troll Call and current Hiveswap trolls' signs. I was going to wait until I had the full set to offer them up, but if doing so will save my userpage from being deleted by showing that I'm contributing to the wiki, I'll happily do it. I just don't have much to add in the way of words that other people haven't added. Thanks! Aewin (talk) 22:56, December 25, 2017 (UTC) :I... might have already beat you to the punch on the vector front. As of this moment, the image is not (and probably won't be) used elsewhere on the wiki for now. (Honestly? You're not even the worst case - I was just on a roll from going after a roleplayer group on the wiki and you happened to be collateral). For now it's okay - I won't take it down in a week, that probably wasn't the right template to use, you're doing alright. ::That's awesome! If you have them on the wiki somewhere I can just use the one you've uploaded and we can remove the one I added. ::Aewin (talk) 00:04, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Hello there justr saying i ddin't create fan characters It was a theory witch kinda made sense becuase if you look on tyiazes zodiac symbol it says licer is a blood player so i was telling my theory what her mug could hold who knows it could have been canon I i will ask james roach if he knows Yourlittlevaporeon (talk) 01:45, December 26, 2017 (UTC)Vaporeon :I am aware of all of this information. However, this does not change the fact that it is speculation and should not be included on the wiki. (I think it's likely to be Troll Liquor.) Hello! This is the guy who created the 'Alternian Empire' wikia page. You left a message for me on the page? CustodianMaster (talk) 20:08, January 1, 2018 (UTC)CustodianMaster Code to close boxes? Hi, it's me again. I was actually wondering, since you helped me so nicely with the navbox, if you know the answer to this question. The thing is, I am now working on a page that is going to contain a lot of information. This is the page in question: http://genepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Symbol_System I got the code from the capitalizationforum and I was thinking why those boxes could close and these can't. Is there some sort of code or template to make them close? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 17:22, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :The page is using some javascript you don't have implemented on your wiki - just add this line to your MediaWiki:Common.js page: importScriptPage('ShowHide/code.js', 'dev'); 'Is it okay that I revised my userpage?' I promise you that I'll focus on main articles (Especially the Troll Call). If there's any other way I can help, I'd like to know. It's okay if you say it isn't okay that I revised my userpage. Just asking about how I can help while it's back up. ZoneKing246 (talk) 01:38, January 17, 2018 (UTC) :First of all, I'm going to quote the user page policy here: ::Many users also enjoy writing about their imaginary persona in the Homestuck universe. This is neither encouraged nor discouraged. However, your user page should not be your primary contribution to this wiki. Thus, MSPA wiki users who work exclusively on their fan fiction, and do not contribute significantly to any other articles, will be seen as abusers of their user page privileges and not be tolerated. ::The User Page should not be your biggest contribution to this wiki. This is especially the case if you use your user page to present your fanfiction or fan characters. It is expected that users who wish to edit regularly do not focus solely on their User Page. :Basically, if you can't find mainspace articles to edit, continue to say "it's not my fault there's nothing to fix", and despite not being able to contribute go and continuously edit your userpage, you're basically ignoring the policy and prioritizing your characters over anything else. (Especially if it's repeated edits to constantly add in lore or update images like an actual wiki article would have). If you want to have actual wiki articles on your characters, I'd seriously recommend adding mainspace pages or userpages on MSPA Forum Trollslum Wiki, Homestuck Fanon Wiki, or Homestuck Roleplay Wiki. Heck, if you think your adventure is big enough, make your own wiki! But if you have a higher ratio of userpage edits to mainspace edits, that's breaking the rules. And nobody's above the rules. :And, in case you're curious, currently your have your userpage edits taking up about 41% of your wiki edits, and your file and template edits are about an additional 33%, which based on your , are basically all related to your fancharacters. Your mainspace edits, meanwhile? 3.21%. I'm SINCERELY asking how I can do more HELPFUL editing involving the IMPORTANT articles. I pay attention to the Troll Call and edit the page if not already edited enough. If there's other pages in need of it, let me pitch in. ZoneKing246 (talk) 02:55, January 17, 2018 (UTC) :Frankly, it's not my job to find work for other people to do, but I'd recommend checking out Category:Cleanup, or just hitting until you find something you think could be improved upon (that's how I found stuff to edit back in ye olde days)! Thanks. ZoneKing246 (talk) 14:24, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Dammek Vandal Okay, this MORON is starting to get on my nerves. I could be job hunting right now but NOO... Per Ankh ED 01:53, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :Man I wish I was more than an overglorified rollback/there were active admins at times like these (and at a lot of other times, for other reasons). ::Seconded. If I was a full Admin, there wouldn't be a vandalism problem at all. I'd casually slaughter them all and move on with my day... Per Ankh ED 02:00, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :you can report this dood at This Wiki., or semi protect the page. ~ arsenicCatnip 02:14, January 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Don't even have the ability to semi-protect pages, and it feels... rude when we have two admins who I was about to say were active but haven't edited since October 2017. Oof. Yeah I'm gonna go to that from now on, thanks. What do you mean aren’t you a content moderator? ~ arsenicCatnip 22:18, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :Regardless of what the wiki calls me, I am part of the "rollback" and "poweruser" groups, giving me the abilities to move files & pages, suppressing redirects, and rollback edits. Apparently "poweruser" gives me no abilities! So glad I was given that role. There aren't any content moderators on this wiki. There are only admins, bots, and rollbacks. I mean, there are others, but none of them are for this wiki exclusively. ::Well that’s a shame. Are any of the administrators even active? It’s hard to tell who’s who, since there are no user identity boxes. EDIT: yep no active admins, should one of us adopt this wiki? We certainly need someone to take power and block this troll, but who? ~ arsenicCatnip 00:20, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :We're trying to contact the current 'crats to make one of the mods an admin or 'crat. :I reported the guy on VSTF, I think they’re blocked. As for the contacting thing, are there any active mods? ::We don't have any mods, as I stated. Just bureaucrats, sysops, administrators, "moderators" (rollback/poweruser), and the lone bot Caligorg. The (actually) active staff are Per Ankh, Aepokk Venset, and Ylimegirl (that's me!). Everyone else hasn't edited since 2017 or earlier. ::Is this guy trying to claim the “Most amount of red on my talk page!” Award? Per Ankh ED 16:43, January 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Yay, not mods or admins. Maybe I’ll send a request/let someone adopt this wiki. Anyways, I think they stopped now, and oh boy that’s a lost of red! ~ arsenicCatnip 21:03, January 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Really Nepeta, you don't have to get yourself involved in this... Aepokk is taking care of it. ::whatever floats your boats.~ arsenicCatnip 22:45, January 23, 2018 (UTC) even though i technically can if i want! 'Moving my previous conversation from NL27's wall to here' How DID you extract a sign from the photo on DeviantArt (I checked it out)? :To the right of the deviation is a button that says "Download". Click the button and you get a ZIP file containing SVGs and 1000x1000px PNGs of the zodiac signs. Promotion Congratulations, I just promoted you to content moderator, plus some other moderator abilities too. You should have new powers, I am not entirely sure what. The Light6 (talk) 05:31, January 29, 2018 (UTC) :Cool! Let's see what I can do. *cracks knuckles* *pushes button* *accidentally merges with Undertale wiki* fuckin' whoops :In all seriousness though, I can moderate our non-existent chat and take care of our non-existent article comments, message walls, and user blogs! Finally! In terms of stuff that actually exists, I have admin access to the forums, protect pages, delete pages, something to do with "patrolling", moving files, something involving "rate limits", suppress redirects, undeleting, and still do that whole rollbacking thing. ::Yeah, there were 3 different moderator groups: Content, Discussions, and Chat. Discussions and Chat mostly give powers over features that are disabled here (except the forum, Discussions Moderator gives power there), but I just threw them in anyway. The Light6 (talk) 05:52, January 29, 2018 (UTC) :::Congratulations Ylime! Should be able to make some good changes now you have full perms. BlackholeWI (talk) 18:36, January 29, 2018 (UTC) WikiActivity For some reason won’t show the full feed, only a portion of it. Are you also experiencing this? ~ Nepeta :I don't typically look at that page so I don't know what it typically looks like, but for me it shows the last 16 edits or so within the last hour. (I follow a ton of pages if you're curious.) Re: Trusty scythe picture If you can, please delete that pic. I’d do it myself but... *waves hands* no full Admin power to do so. Per Ankh ED 02:35, January 30, 2018 (UTC) :*waves magic mod-power wand* Poof! Mcfreakin' Done :Thanks. Darn I wish I could do that myself here... Per Ankh ED 02:38, January 30, 2018 (UTC) 'Just came to mind' Some God Tiers of the same aspect seem to bear different shoe color. Jade's shoes are red, while Porrim's are jade green and a doomed timeline Kanaya's shoes are white. Rose and Aranea have blue shoes while Vriska has red shoes. Stuff like that. I believe there might be a reason for this. If there is a reason, what would it be? :This... feels like something that should be on the God tier talk page and not mine...? Anyways, this is mostly already discussed in the trivia section on that page anyways. Why did you reverse The troll call because it is REAL sure not all them have been revealed but it hink all the teal bloods have been revleaed and i even discussed this on discord with people who are from Lumiraido and its True Look Tagora Tirona Tyzias Teregi Stela (Still sounds like a T when pernouced) :Yay, look! All but of their names have a T as the first letter! Well, until the most recent one, but we can still fudge it to say it starts with T because a T sound is in it! Listen, it was likely an interesting coincidence at best, and when it was true, it was documented on the Hemospectrum page. I mean, I guess it is interesting that all tealbloods' names have a T in them, but T is like... the second most common letter in the English language. Nothing to call home about. ::Just wanna respond to this in particular with like. Terezi was part of the argument when this was still relevant but I'm assuming you left her out and it's Tegiri that's misspelled here (along with Stelsa..) 01:18, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Sorry abotu beofre But They do all begin with T my friends on discord said that i kind off leaked something imporatnt But yeah if you red it before #Yourlittlevaporeon (talk)ylv (yOURLITTLEVAPOREON) :Did you just... fail to read where I pointed out they... don't all start with T? And if we're just counting names with T's, whoopee, have I got news for you! Tavros and Rufioh Nitram, Mituna Captor, Karkat and Kankri Vantas, Nepeta Leijon, Vriska and Aranea Serket, Neophyte Redglare, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, the Expatri8, John Egbert, Dave and Dirk Strider, Xefros Tritoh, Xultan Maztos, Zebede Tongva, Vikare Ratite, Boldir Lamati, Ardata Carmia, Marvus Xoloto, and Wanshi Adyata! Check out all those T's. Definitely not a coincidence! We should definitely put that in trivia. Heck, we might as well say that every fuchsiablood has the letter "e" in their name! How crazy and non-coincidental is that?? Wow. I was gonna say something, but apparently, I was too stunned by this to remember what it was. Not to be rude, Ylimegirl (Despite the ♠ I have for you), but are you seriously set off by someone's opinion? I mean, they're just opinions. They may be untrue, but opinions are how we view things. There's no need to be set off. I'm sure Vapor's opinion shouldn't be a big deal. :Opinions don't belong on wikis - facts do. And also: please stop talking about your caliginous crush for me. You do understand that you're implying you want to bang me, right? A stranger you barely even know? Someone who's just trying to do her job and enforce the rules? And just because you don't agree with those rules you decide I'm hate-fuck worthy? Yikes dude. You're two years younger than me. It's like being hit on by my younger brother. I'm like 85% sure I can say this is sexual harassment. (You know, if you actually cared about contributing rather than your fancharacters, you would have listened to me a month ago and actually moved all of your characters elsewhere and kept them off this wiki.) Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm NOT editing them in a LONG while. And since when do I care about the "reproduction" part of kismesissitude? I don't even GO by that part of it. I'd NEVER want to do that! The way I''' use it is different (I use the "I don't want '''ANYTHING to do with you" hate). AND I'm finding articles to edit in the future, so no assuming, please! I just want you to understand me, but you don't seem to want to, which is why you're human-hate worthy, which is the kind of hate I use the spade for. So please. Stop misunderstanding how I go about this, because I use kismesissitude differently (I don't do the reproduction part). And words hurt, you know? I'm contributing to these pages, but YOU don't seem to want to agree with me on it! Besides, I believe most pages are in need of edits and I'm gonna go find those pages. Just let me hate you in a normal way (Not the kismesissitude way, although I use spades for literally ANY hate) while I edit some pages. Some "Hero of Hope" you are (That needed to come out, but it doesn't mean anything, so ignore it). I changed my userpage's infobox so that it lists you in my "Things I Hate" list, so that no one gets the misconception. Sorry to butt in, but Ylimegirl is right, thats creepy as fuck dude. You cant just use quadrants in this situation, hate or not, that still means you wanna fuck her. 33, I may use quadrants incorrectly, but you have a point. I wasn't using it like it was supposed to be used, but the meaning of it confuses me. Why do the dirty with someone you hate (Unless you're a cherub)? I'll just say that I hate Ylimegirl because of the fact that she usually judges me by what I do here, although I'm not gonna edit my subpages in (Best estimate) a year and a half. Other than that, she (Possibly) hates me. I may be a nice guy, but when I'm taken the wrong way by someone, that's when I know, without a doubt, that they hate me. Once I give up on trying to convince them, that's when I hate them. It can take some time to later be their friend (Like it did for someone on another wiki), or it stays as hatred forever. Basically, 33, I'm 100% positive that Ylimegirl hates me, no questions asked. :Firstly, trolls too... but I guess I'm nitpicking. My point, more importantly - please take this as a lesson and don't go applying quadrants like this when you're talking to other people in the fandom that have irritated you. Whether you think it implies "doing" anything or not, most people will reasonably assume that at first anyway. It's a far cry different from just saying you hate someone, and it's still uncomfortable. It implies a close, if contentious, interpersonal relationship, with good reason not typically applied to humans, and it's being imposed here. And honestly, if it helps you make sense of it - no matter what specifics you're excluding, at the very least it's weird for the same reasons as if someone you don't or barely know had sent you a message online insisting you're their best friend now. 01:18, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Sorry. I usually have assumptions for negative things and assuming hate is one of them. I want to be well understood, but Ylimegirl makes it hard when the topic we speak of is my edits. Like I said, I'd rather wait for a year and a half to edit my subpages while I contribute to the main articles. The problem is that Ylimegirl doesn't want to believe me and I understand that. Symbol edit Why did you undo my edit on Nanna? Like I’ve mentioned in the edit, that’s not her symbol, rather the harlequinsprite’s. In the chat logs on pages like John Egbert, her “hoo!” symbol is used, so I don’t understand why my edit was undone. :Davesprite, Davepetasprite^2, and Jasprosesprite^2 all feature their first-tier symbols. Really, the Hoo! symbol isn't really a symbol and was only added because the Harlequinsprite symbol was already being used in the chatlogs for... Harlequinsprite. :Wouldn't it then be a good idea to include both symbols rather thatn undoing my edit comoletley? It still counts as a symbol (kind of), being categorized under the sprite symbol category on this Wiki. 02:23, March 7, 2018 (UTC) 16:57, March 6, 2018 (UTC) :The symbol doesn't appear in comic. It's not even a symbol, it's just a word! Again, it's just a placeholder because the other symbol was already being used in chatlogs for the other sprite. So... no. ::The Jadesprite symbol also doesn’t appear in comic, just saying. It really ticks me off, especially since it appears in the logs, but whatever floats your boats I guess. 02:23, March 7, 2018 (UTC) 'Happy?' It's me. It'll take time getting used to that wiki. Besides, I never grew on my subpages. You actually convinced me. You can go up to my face and say "I told you so" now because I learned my lesson. Honestly, I don't think you'll respond, but if you do, feel free to. Tradecar88 (talk) 18:47, March 14, 2018 (UTC)You are a smart person and I was wondering if you've noticed a pattern that I have while watching the troll call trolls. Every caste seems to have a signature type of "Mutation" that is able to surface. Examples I can note are the gold trolls being able to develop "Vision twofold", Ceruleans have a mutation on the left eye/eyes. Purples can have chucklevoodoos "Not sure if mutation or religion at play". maybe bronze trolls and being flight oriented, with Tavros's wings, Dammek being the "wings of revolution" in a sence Vikare and wanting to fly, no idea how'd Chixied fit, but anyways, If this trend continues I was wondering if you've noticed something similiar to the other castes? Filenames Renaming most filenames from a wiki this big to a proper description seemed a colossal waste of time, but you're close to it! Hooray! Mamaopapaya (talk) 15:51, April 2, 2018 (UTC) :Next up: sourcing all the files. Oh boy. Hi. Sorry, I didnt mean to undo the edit, I attempted to undo the quirk. Sorry about that Pichoid22 (talk) 18:28, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Pichoid Link templates I see you already went and changed all the link templates so that they didn't require the use of the MSPA template. However I went and updated the MSPA template so that the old versions of the templates that used it should work again. - The Light6 (talk) 06:33, April 3, 2018 (UTC) :I actually only fixed the BQ, JB, and SBAHJ templates. But huh, that works? Cool, makes my life a lot easier. Except for all the people who will inevitably try and use a new URL for the template and end up breaking it or something. Blargh. ::OK, well I went and made a minor edit to the HS template so it now works with the new MSPA template. You will now find all the Homestuck links working... Except now all their page numbers will be wrong. *sigh* Unfortunately there is zero way of getting around that since all the numbers changed. They will all have to be updated manually. - The Light6 (talk) 02:55, April 4, 2018 (UTC) ::: BlackholeWI here. Assuming the page number change is a simple subtraction I could easily write a bot to do it, although somebody would need to allow the bot the correct edit privileges. 03:00, April 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::Although if you start fixing links manually like The Light6 is doing atm and I later deployed a bot then it'd re-break the manually fixed links. BlackholeWI (talk) 03:27, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :::::Well if you think you can do it then I'll stop updating, those pages could easily be reverted to fix them later. I guess you would just have to make sure only pages using the HS template are being altered, i.e. " Old fantroll pics Hey thanks for getting rid of those old pics of my fantroll for me. Per Ankh ED 12:28, June 28, 2018 (UTC) File links The file namespace should now be completely updated. Tell me if there are any errors, missed pages or other things you want touching up! :) BlackholeWI (talk) 20:43, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Someone just completely deleted several Homestuck character entries. They used 3 seperate accounts rip Fix please Someone just completely deleted several Homestuck character entries. They used 3 seperate accounts rip :It's been taken care of; thank you for letting me know. Why Did You Remove Mallek's Image From Troll Call? Just wondering why you did that... he hasn't been in a Friendsim yet.Blob55 (talk) 17:45, August 16, 2018 (UTC) :If I did do that, it was a mistake; my bad! Assistance needed: deleting unused images Sorry to bother you, but can you help me delete the three images of Volume Ten that aren't unused? I can't seem to get that done. Thanks in advance, and my apologies for the inconvenience.Aurelia Ampora (talk) 02:33, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not sure which images you're asking about, but I typically mark unused files with Template:Unusedfile and then delete the files if they're still unused after three days. Oh. Well, thanks for letting me know how things work here. I hope I haven’t bothered you with my question.--Aurelia Ampora (talk) 03:56, September 3, 2018 (UTC) ShowHide Hey, I recently migrated collapsible and collapsed classes in this wiki's navboxes to mw-collapsible and mw-collapsed, because these are a part of since about 10 years ago. Former two classes were in use by ShowHide, a deprecated script that is still being imported on this wiki. As you shouldn't be importing deprecated scripts in your JavaScript, could you check if there are any collapsibles that haven't been migrated and remove the ShowHide import from wiki's JavaScript? Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 08:10, October 29, 2018 (UTC) :I would if I could, but I don't have the privileges to edit the Javascript pages. That'd be something to ask Sorceror Nobody or The Light6 about. I can however update the showhide links elsewhere when I have time. You got to be kidding me at this point. >>>>>>>>>COUGH >>>>MOM<<<<. I wonder if in >>>>>her childhood she made as many cats as she did in the alt-future?<<<<<<''' >>>>>>>>>>>>>>Jaspers was surely a result of this process, likely making him a true paradox clone.<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<''' Human page Hiya! I've been eyeing your draft page at User:Ylimegirl/Human for a little while now. I was wondering if you planned to finish it and push it to the main wiki namespace? I ask because I've been drafting a page that lists different species that appear in Homestuck, and it'd be cool to have a wiki page for "Human" to link to, seeing as we have one for most other major species. Thanks! BlackholeWI (talk) 21:21, March 21, 2019 (UTC) :I've kind of put it on the backburner. You're welcome to edit it if you'd like, though I'm not sure it's a "go" for the main wiki yet. Hey, sorry if this is not the way to contact someone (I'm new to this site) but I wanted to know, why do you keep changing my edit on Jaspers page when I've clearly shown you Hussie's own words saying that he's a result of Mom creating him? He wasn't bought, he's a true paradox clone, just like Jane, Jake, Dirk or Roxy are, he was created just like they were, why do you keep changing this? :I've stopped changing it. I don't know what else you want from me. They/Them, Canon versus Non-Canon, Epilogues On the topic of the Roxy/Calliope pronoun transitions which a user has brought up, this really ties into this one simple question: Is the Meat path exclusively canon, is the Candy path exclusively canon, are both paths canon, or is neither path canon? If the meat path is exclusively canon, the user is correct to make the edit. If the candy path is exclusively canon, the user is incorrect to make the edit. If both paths are canon, then Roxy would simultaneously be a boy and girl, meaning they/them pronouns would be required. If neither path is canon, then the user is incorrect to make the edit. If you'd like my 2 cents I theorize that both paths are canon, seeing as the meat path and candy path directly affect each other's stories, tie up the story that Homestuck was otherwise incomplete without, were both made by Andrew Hussie, and are inside the Homestuck.com website. However, you are correct this should be discussed with a few other notable users as this essentially is an argument of what is/isn't canon. But if my 2 cents were correct, then the proper edit would be to change Roxy's pronouns for the moment to they/them, since she would be at that point occupying two different genders simultaneously. ALTERNATIVELY, you could completely ignore whether the Homestuck Epilogues are canon for sake of simplicity, and simply add an extra section to every involved character's profile on how the character changed during the Epilogue, and completely ignore anything that happened in the Epilogue in regards to the rest of the character's profile outside of that specific extra section. This might be the best solution in order to keep everyone happy and ignore discussions/debate on what is/isn't canon. :I don't feel like I'm valid to pass judgment on their identity, and I feel like choosing to use "they" on someone who uses different pronouns can also be seen as misgendering by some...? Or just a way to avoid trans debate altogether and reject identity. At any rate, I'm a cis girl and probably not really valid to pass judgment on any of this but feel free to share your opinions on the forums, in fact please do because like, I really don't know what to do I know we're gonna piss people off regardless of what we do and I just want to sleep : :They/them would be used because she a boy and girl simultaneously because she exists in two different timelines. If she were a boy in both timelines she'd be a boy, if she were a girl in both she'd be a girl, but she's one and the other in both, so she'd thus be both a boy and girl simultaneously, which traditionally is referred to as they/them. At that point if a person were pissed off about it, there would be no motivation to being pissed off beyond not understanding the difference between a debate on gender, and a debate on multiple timelines. Though again, I'd recommend referring to her as a girl across the wiki, but referring to her as them, when using a separate Epilogue Information section in any given wiki page to reference her. Epyc Wynn (talk) 19:41, April 23, 2019 (UTC)Epyc Wynn If you don't know any better, stay out of it. Nobody's gonna get pissed off for using the right pronouns??? SparkClouds (talk) 19:43, April 23, 2019 (UTC) SparkClouds, this isn't gender theory -this is time theory. While you would be correct to name Calliope them and Roxy a him if the Epilogues were canon, they are not accepted as 100% canon by the community at large, for good reason given Andrew Hussie himself acted like they were potentially non-canon fanfiction and conveyed some parts are more canon than others. Thus, it would be in the interests of the Homestuck community to use the right pronouns canonly, which were prior to the Epilogues, feminine pronouns. But as compromise in order to achieve accurate documentation, separate sections in each wiki page can be labelled "Epilogue Changes/Information" and within the characters would be referred to by their proper pronouns, which in Roxy's case would be they/them seeing as she is both a boy and a girl simultaneously since she existed as one and the other in two different timelines. Epyc Wynn (talk) 19:51, April 23, 2019 (UTC)Epyc Wynn Okay, Dirk. SparkClouds (talk) 20:11, April 23, 2019 (UTC) :i am very tired and the last comment i'll say about this but if you wish to keep talking about all this please go to this forum thread i made for talking about all this instead of on my talk page Cheers for your troubles & a little Q Seems like it's been rough around here when the Homestuck engine was kicked back into gear with little warning for the Epilogue. Hope all is well, I can imagine it's insanely confounding. I'm currently trying to build the Candy Epilogue children's pages, I was wondering if there were ways to create those text color/style blocks that other characters have in theirs? Since I believe the two boys have colors not represented in the comic before. The infoboxes, unfortunately, seem resistant to display any quoted text without an accompanying image as well. Rabbeseking (talk) 07:07, April 25, 2019 (UTC) :Um, style blocks? I think in order to do that you have to add their hex codes to Template:Color, if you're talking about what I think you're talking about. And I think I'd have to dig pretty deep to try and make the caption show up without an image, unfortunately. (In general I don't like how infoboxes are approached on this wiki on a structural level.) Roxy Is Trans And Uses They/Them Pronouns, You God Damn Clowns Roxy Is Trans (talk) 19:33, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :Their page uses they/them pronouns now. Feel free to update any other pages you see that don't refer to them with the right pronouns. I don't know what else you want. I'm basically done with Homestuck and this wiki anyways. Zebruh Please change the protection level for Zebruh's page like you did for Roxy's; Friendsim character pages are more vandalized than others but I don't get the auti- I mean, the ill intent of so many vandals on this particular character. Mamaopapaya (talk) 22:29, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Can you add dubiously canon some of the trolls like sollux, nepeta, and gamzee :Yeah I kind of left that hanging, didn't I. Whoops. I'll try and make sure to get to that tomorrow (and then every single other homestuck character orz) :Done with all the post-scratch trolls, there are definitely more pages that need to be splitified but... I'll get to that next year (shit that joke doesn't work because the signature time is in utc) Adding Pesterquest Infobox Character I'm the one who add some characters include John Egbert in Pesterquest, I hope I can edit some Taleblender (talk) 13:44, December 31, 2019 (UTC) Oops, Happy New Year Taleblender (talk) 13:45, December 31, 2019 (UTC)